That Time of the Month
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: When that Time of the month rolls around, Sokka takes in onto himself to educate poor naive Aang in the ways of women.


**Title: **That Time of the Month  
**Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **T  
**Summery: **Poor Aang had no idea about 'That time of the month'…so Sokka sees it as his obligation to educate him.  
**Disclaimer: **Yeah…I don's own anything  
**AN: **This was inspired by one of my best friends mentioning how horrible it is when my sister and I reach that time of the month around the same time...Sokka's last little line is what my friend says about it, and what made me write this. Enjoy!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, TWINKLE TOES?! WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE EARTHBENDING?! CAUSE THAT WAS THE FARTHEST THING FROM IT THAT I'VE EVER HEARD OF…!" Toph thundered at Aang. Aang was cowering down and growing increasingly pale.

"What did I do wrong?" He managed to choke out.

"Wha…WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG??!?!?!" She stopped for a minute, realizing that he hadn't actually done anything wrong. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST DO IT AGAIN!"

Aang was to terrified not to.

Meanwhile, Katara was frying some fish for their dinner. Unexpectedly, one slipped off of the stone she was using and into the flames. As she stared at the now smoldering fish, her eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob.

This is the scene that Sokka walked in on from returning from gathering firewood, and it didn't take much to see the problem. Most men with even half of a brain would run screaming in terror from what was so obvious, but Sokka wasn't about to abandon Aang. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. It appeared that someone needed to educate him about 'That Time of the Month'.

And seeing as Toph would tear him to shreads and Katara would burst into tears, it was up to him. He'd take care of Katara first, as she was far less daunting then Toph. "Katara, it's ok," Sokka soothed.

"B...but I ruined the fish!" she wailed.

"Don't worry, it's fishing season, and really easy to replace it. Why don't you just go downstream a ways and practice your bending, ok?"

Katara sniffed. "But what about dinner?"

"Aang and I can take care of it, don't worry."

"Ok," She got up and walked down towards the water. One down, one to go, Sokka thought to himself. Now he had to rescue Aang from the screaming Toph. Sokka swallowed, braced himself, and went head-long into battle with a neutral tone.

"Hey, Toph? Can I borrow Aang for a while?"

"You mean the talentless wonder? TAKE HIM! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" And Toph stormed off, the earth shaking in her wake.

"Aang, come with me." Sokka commanded. Just then, Katara gave a sorrowful wail from the river as the water splashed back down.

"But Katara's crying, and I really should go apologize to Toph for what ever it was that I did…" Aang trailed off.

"Aang, if you value your life, you will come with me, right now, and leave the girls alone for a while."

"But…!"

"Question: Do you have a death wish?" When Aang shook his head no, Sokka nodded. "Didn't think so. Now, will you come already?"

When Sokka and Aang were knee deep in water and setting up nets to snare some fish, the older boy looked at his opposite. "What do you know about girls, Aang?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does the term 'monthlies' mean anything to you? No? What about period? No again? Does the term 'That Time of the Month' mean anything at all?"

"Not really. Sokka, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine; it's them who's not." Sokka scratched the back of his neck. This was going to be harder than he thought… "Ok, Aang, once a month, a girl has these mood swings, and they're caused by…bleeding."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't those monks teach you any of this?"

"No."

"Great…" This was not turning out the way that Sokka had originally planned. He didn't want to be the one to give Aang 'The Talk'. "Once a month, a girl bleeds in certain parts that guys don't have, you know what I mean, right?" Aang had turned a very interesting shade of red. He nodded mutely. "Ok. So, that causes mood swings. Katara always starts crying over little things, and Toph apparently gets pissed off easily."

"So, how long does this last?"

"About a week, sometimes more."

"A week?!" Aang looked terrified. "You mean we have to put up with this for a week?! Every month?!"

"Pretty much," Sokka said. "It's the price of being a man. You have to put up with women…"


End file.
